


Jealousy

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: Sam’s in love with you. You and Castiel almost hook up. Then you and Sam almost hook up while on a hunt, causing things to go awry. When you get back to your motel, Sam and Cas take their jealousy out on you.





	Jealousy

You weren’t quite sure how you’d gotten here, you were lying on your back while  Sam was sucking on your neck, your hand in his hair, and Cas was working his mouth down your torso. You didn’t know if it was the hunt that had gone bad, maybe it was the fact that it’d been so long since you’d gotten laid, or maybe it had just been the fact that you’d had your own separate motel room for once. Either way, you were being kissed, sucked and fucked in all the right ways.

* * *

**EARLIER**   
  


“I don’t know Y/N,” Sam started, “You don’t normally have the best luck when we go after djinns.”

You slammed your laptop closed in annoyance as you glared at Sam, “We’ve only hunted two together.”

“Yeah, and you almost died both times.”

“Enough you two.” Dean butted in.

You and Sam had been bickering all morning. You understood, he loved you and he didn’t want to lose you. But that was just it. The love you had for Sam was different than the love he had for you. You weren’t in love with him, but you didn’t love him quite like a brother either. And considering you’d be just as likely to hook up with Cas, or Dean…well that just left you confused. That’s why you couldn’t handle the way Sam worried about you.

“I’m going with.” you deadpanned as you’d made eye contact with Sam, making sure to kick him under the table.

“ _Ow!_ ”

“I said enough you two!” Dean would get so annoyed when you all were on the road and all you and Sam did was fight, “Just bang already.”

You turned around at the sound of wings fluttering to see Castiel standing there by the bathroom door. You were glad to see that he was okay. You hated when he would be gone for so long, off doing whatever it was that angels did, but he always popped in at the wrong time.

“Okay, well I’m getting my own room, and then tonight we’re gonna go kill this damn djinn.” you snapped. You stood up and eyed Cas as you walked out of the room and made your way down to the office.

Deciding to take a minute to breathe, you reached into the impala, which had been parked right in front of your room, and grabbed your pack of cigarettes and lighter that you kept stashed in the glove box. You sat down on the ledge a little bit closer to the office door and lit one of your cigarettes. A moment later you heard the familiar flutter of wings again and looked to your left to see Cas sitting next to you.

“Those are, very bad for you,” he said.

“I know,” you started, looking up at him, “but I’ve got an angel on my shoulder to heal me up if I get cancer.” you nudged him slightly, earning a small laugh from him. You looked out onto the parking lot as you thought about how hot it was out here.

“I think Sam’s right. I don’t think you should go on this hunt.”

“I’m already here.” You made eye contact with him as he tried to protest. You were going. End of story. You appreciated the fact that they were worried for your safety, but you could handle yourself. You hunted on your own for years before you joined them.

You threw down the remainder of your cigarette and stood up, offering a hand out to Castiel. You glanced back towards your room to see Sam glaring at you as Cas took your hand and walked with you to the office.

That was weird. Why was everyone so tense today? Why didn’t anyone want you to hunt? All this fuss over a couple of bad hunts? You seemed to recall that everyone had died multiple times while hunting. You however, had yet to die. At least you had that to rub in everyone’s faces.

After paying for your own room, which unfortunately was right next to Sam and Dean’s, you got your things and plopped down on the bed. Cas had stayed with you. You didn’t mind. He sat down on the bed next to where you’d thrown yourself down and looked down at you.

“Do Sam and Dean really bother you that much?” Cas asked you. You looked up at him and nodded.

“Sometimes, I just never get any alone time, or time for… _anything_ ” you shrugged, letting the cool air from the window air conditioner wash over you.

“ _Anything_?” Castiel made eye contact with you again. You froze. He was in fact suggesting something. Something more than just friendly. He began to lean down and just as you closed your eyes and his lips brushed yours, someone was banging on the door.

“If you wanna go let’s go!” you heard Dean shout from the other side.

Your cheeks were bright red as you stood up and marched to the door to poke your head out.

“It’s not dark yet!” you shouted. They both shrugged and got into the impala. You stepped back and slammed the door shut. You’d catch up with them in a minute after you calmed down. You were not going to sit this hunt out.

You turned around, immediately having your lips crashed into by Castiel. His hand came up to cup the side of your face while you gripped onto the lapels of his trench coat. You stumbled forward slightly, a small moan escaping your throat. Cas moved his free hand down to your ass and encouraged you to hop up and wrap your legs around him. You did just that as you moved your arms up around his neck. He walked you both over to the bed, laying you down on your back so that he was on top of you. You felt his clothed erection twitch against your own clothed sex. You swiveled your hips upward to create friction, drawing a moan from Castiel. He pushed into you, craving more friction. Your hands moved up into his hair and your head fell back as he moved his hips, rubbing himself against you. It’d been so long, you didn’t know how much longer you could handle this. His mouth latched onto your neck as he brought a hand down between the two of you and grabbed your clothed pussy, sending you into an orgasm. Just as your moans had turned into shouts, you heard banging on the door again.

“You coming or what?!” You heard Sam shout this time.

He had no idea.

You pushed Cas off of you and jumped up. You looked back at Cas and noticed a stain on his pants where he’d been pressing against you. He must’ve come too. You opened the door slightly, just enough for Sam to see only you.

“Yes, I’m coming. I just, needed a minute.” you said, still slightly out of breath.

“Mhmm.” Sam gave you a look before turning and walking back to the impala. Damn him. Damn that look. You turned back around to see that Cas had cleaned up.

You opened your mouth to say something but you were unsure of what to say. You just turned back around walked outside. You slid into the back seat of the impala and stayed silent. Ignoring the look Dean was giving you in the rearview mirror as Cas had followed you out of the room. You combed your fingers through your hair and looked out the window, hoping no one would noticed your flushed face.

Cas finally opened the door opposite of yours and sat down in the backseat next to you. You both exchanged a looked and you couldn’t help but blush.

“Seriously?” Sam questioned, turning to look at you.

“What?”

“You two?!”

You looked Sam in they eye, pissed that he was going there. You knew there was some tension between the two of you but you didn’t know it was this bad.

“He was there.” you said calmly. Smirking at the obviously jealous reaction he was having.

“Y/N, _dammit_!” Dean shouted at you.

“Would you quit talking to me like you’re my dad?!” you snapped.

“Y/N, I just don’t wanna hear you and Sam arguing all day.” He lowered his voice as he sped out of the parking lot.

The ride to the barn where the djinn was, was quiet. You exchanged a few looks with Cas on the way there, and you could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Sam, but at least it was quiet. Dean didn’t even turn on the radio, specifically so that you all could pout.

Dean eventually pulled off to the side on an old dirt road, about a mile away from the barn. You all grabbed what you needed and started trudging through the woods. Dean and Cas walked a few hundred feet ahead of you, you walked by yourself, and Sam was some ways behind you. The woods were thick, because why would this be easy?

After a few minutes of walking, you could no longer see Dean or Cas, so you hoped that you were still walking in the right direction. You looked back to see if Sam was near, but nothing. You stopped for a moment, looking all around, listening. You couldn’t hear anything besides the rustling of the trees and the occasional bird flying by. Even though it was still daytime and you could see well, there was still no sign of anyone. No tracks, nothing. Before long you forgot which direction you were headed, you thought of how off your game that was. But everything looked the same.

You decided to walk forward and see if you recognized anything. You’d made it maybe two hundred feet when you felt a hand on your arm pull you behind a tree. You looked up to see Sam, pinning you to the tree as you caught your breath from being startled.

“Ass.” You said.

“You need to be quiet, were close to the barn.” He whispered, leaning an arm on the tree above you, he was really close to your face.

You nodded slowly as you made eye contact with him.

“So did you really fuck Cas?” he asked you. You tilted your head, surprised that he had the nerve to ask that.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” you snapped.

You stood there for a moment, just staring at him.

“You know how I feel about you, Y/N.” he said, his face just inches from yours at this point.

You shrugged, “You’ve never done anything about it.”

You leaned your head back against the tree, challenging Sam, but also making sure he knew that you weren’t happy with him at the moment. He looked into your eyes for a moment before grabbing onto the side of your face and kissing you. You weren’t sure how you felt about it, but in this moment, it felt good.

You allowed his tongue to push past your lips and explore your mouth while you explored his. Just as you began to hop up to wrap your legs around him, you heard something.

You both broke apart for a minute and listened.

“ _Saaam!_ ” It was Dean. He was in trouble.

You and Sam took off running in the direction in which you heard Dean’s voice. Something wasn’t right. By the time you and Sam got there, Castiel was nowhere to be found, and Dean was unconscious on the floor.

“ _Dean_!” you shouted and made your way over to him. You put your ear to his chest to check for a heartbeat and for breathing.

Sam looked around the barn, gun held up as he made his way around the large room.

You looked around while you shook Dean, trying to get him to wake up. Your heart sank when your eyes landed on the angel banishing sigil on the wall behind you.

“It looks like the djinn packed up and left.” Sam said.

“ _Dammit_!” you were pissed. You didn’t want to deal with this right now. You just wanted to come in kill this damn thing and go home. But you had to go and try to hook up with Sam in the woods. Now Cas was missing and Dean was knocked out.

You took out your phone while still leaning over Dean to keep an eye on his breathing. You called Cas, but it went straight to voicemail.

Castiel, please hurry. The djinn took off. You prayed as you and Sam both waited there.

When Dean wouldn’t wake up you started to panic. Was he under some kind of spell or something? Or did he really just get hit that hard? He was breathing fine, so you didn’t know what could’ve been wrong. Sam could see your distress and patted on the spot next to him on the hay bale he’d been sitting on. You reluctantly left Dean’s side and sat down next to Sam.

You avoided making eye contact with the younger Winchester. You weren’t sure where you stood with Cas, you didn’t know if you had feelings for him or if you were just horny. Same thing with Sam. You had no idea where you stood.

“Y/N,” Sam started, “I don’t regret what we were… what we were about to do back there.”

You crossed your arms, “Me either.”

Sam brought his hand up to the side of your face, turning your head so that you’d look at him. You looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but love. _Shit_ , you thought. He really did love you.

You didn’t stop him when he leaned in and slowly placed his lips on yours. You didn’t stop him when his tongue pushed it’s way past your lips. You didn’t stop yourself when your arms uncrossed, and your hands cupped his face. You didn’t stop him when his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, one of his large hands resting on the small of your back, the other one making it’s way up and tangling itself in your hair.

You didn’t stop until you finally heard the flutter of a familiar set of wings.

You broke away from Sam and looked at Castiel, who’d had his head tilted. You noted that the look in his eyes was not an innocent one. He glared at Sam as you stood up with your cheeks flushed and your lips swollen. You stepped forward and tugged on Cas’ arm.

“Fix Dean.” You said as you pointed at him.

Castiel stayed silent as he stepped over placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean woke up immediately and sat up, holding his knife out, ready to fight. His shoulders slumped and he took a deep breathe when he took in his surroundings.

“What happened?” Sam asked, earning a glare from Cas; even though he was just asking a question.

“The djinn. He was more powerful than he should be. Blasted Cas away and knocked me out-” Dean stood up- “Also looks like he packed up and left.”

You rolled your eyes, “Great. So we came out here for nothing.”

You stormed out of the barn, making your way back to the impala. Trudging through the woods in this mid-day summer heat pissing you off even more.

Maybe you shouldn’t have come. Maybe you should’ve just stayed back at the motel. Maybe if you and Castiel hadn’t went with, Sam and Dean could have killed the damn djinn.

* * *

When Dean finally pulled back into the motel after a long, awkwardly silent drive, you hopped out without saying a word. You walked straight to your room and went in, closing and locking the door behind you.

This was what you considered a bad hunt. Even if no one was severely injured, the damn monster got away. You threw your things down, kicked your boots off and flung yourself on the bed. To your surprise, you landed on Castiel, who must’ve appeared just as you’d flung yourself down.

“ _What the fuck_?!” you shouted as you rolled off of him onto your back.

Without warning Castiel came up ontop of you, pinning your arms above your head by your wrists.

“Sam?!” He questioned you. He was pissed.

“We didn’t do anything.” you wiggled your wrists so that he’d let go. He got off of you and you sat up.

“You did enough-” he started, but then someone was banging on your door. You got up off of the bed, shooting Cas a be good look, and opened the door. Sam pushed his way passed you and into your room. You shut the door and turned around. Both Castiel and Sam looking at you, as if this was all your fault.

You crossed your arms as you felt your blood start to boil. Were they really doing this?

“I’m not in a relationship with either of you.” you snapped, “I don’t belong to anyone.”

“So what we did earlier was-” Cas began, but you interrupted him.

“-I was horny! It’s been _months_ for me, okay?”

You shook your head and brought your hands up to rub your temples as you walked over to the bed that Cas wasn’t sitting on and sat down.

“Cas-” Sam turned to Castiel, a look of rage on his face- “you know how I feel about Y/N.”

“You never did anything about it until after we-” Cas stood up, you standing up after him, to prevent any type of physical altercation.

“-Will you guys _cut it out_!?” you snapped.

They both turned to look at you. They were both angry, jealous. You knew you shouldn’t have done anything with Sam while you were on that hunt. It was probably the whole reason that it went bad anyway.

Neither of them said a word as you thought about what to do. It was starting to get late now and you didn’t want to fight.

Sam stepped forward, closer to you, and took your hand. You looked over at Cas, who already seemed triggered by Sam’s small action. This wasn’t going to end well. No matter what happened. They both seemed to have some pretty heavy feelings for you.

You looked between the two of them, one dirty, filthy thought crossing your mind. Castiel must’ve read your thoughts - _damn him-_  because he’d stepped towards you, grabbed your waist and crashed his lips into yours. It took you a moment to give in, but when you did, you stepped back and fell onto the bed.

Castiel moved down to your neck and latched onto your pulse point, his hand squeezing your clothed breast as you looked up at Sam, motioning him to come here with your finger. Sam stood there for a minute, his jaw dropped, trying to decide what to do. He finally climbed onto the bed, laying next to you and kissed you. You deepened the kiss with him as Castiel slid his hands up your shirt and slid down to the floor. Castiel quickly undid your pants and slid them down your legs, only leaving your panties on. Sam moved his lips down to your neck and sucked while he unbuttoned your shirt, Castiel working his mouth up your thighs, kissing your clit over the thin layer of fabric.

You sat up a bit when Sam had your shirt undone so that he could slide it off of you. All that remained on your body was your very soaked panties and your bra.

Castiel stopped and looked up at you for a moment, Sam stopping as well and sitting up to take his shirt off. You smiled as Cas began taking his clothes off as well. How was this even real?

Once they were both stripped down to just their boxers, you scooted up on the bed and sat up. You looked between the two of them, silently asking if they were okay with this. They both looked your body up and down as you reached behind you and unclasped your bra. The looks on their faces as they watched you was nearly enough to get you off. You let your bra slide down your arms and tossed it to the side. You laid down and Sam came back up to you and you pulled him down by his neck, and crashing his lips into yours. His hands roamed your body as you felt Castiel come up on the other side of you and latch onto the opposite side of your neck that Sam had left his mark on just a moment ago.

Castiel took a hand and slid your panties to the side, inserting a finger, and slowly pumping it in and out of you. Castiel moved his mouth down and began working his way down to your breast, Sam leaving your lips, and latching onto your neck. You moaned as Cas took your nipple into his mouth and sucked while sliding another finger into your aching pussy.

You weren’t quite sure how you’d gotten here, you were lying on your back while Sam was sucking on your neck, your hand in his hair, and Cas was working his mouth down your torso. You didn’t know if it was the hunt that had gone bad, maybe it was the fact that it’d been so long since you’d gotten laid, or maybe it had just been the fact that you’d had your own separate motel room for once. Either way, you were being kissed, sucked and fucked in all the right ways.

Castiel was soon further down on you and hooked his fingers into your panties, sliding them down your legs as Sam’s fingers replaced Cas’. You cried out at the fast movements Sam was making inside of you, your hips bucking up as you felt Castiel wrap his arms around your legs and pin you down, his mouth landing on your swollen clit. He flicked his tongue up all around it as Sam’s fingers worked unforgivingly inside of you, his mouth coming up and landing on yours, muffling your shouts with sweet kisses.

After a moment you pulled Sam’s arm up and pushed him back slightly while Castiel was still working his tongue through your wet folds. You reached your hand down to the waistband of Sam’s boxers and slid your hand in, gripping onto his long, thick cock. You stroked him a few times as you made eye contact with him. He took the hint and pulled his boxers down and scooted up beside your head. You turned and wrapped your hand back around his cock and pulled him into your mouth. You moaned as you approached an orgasm, Castiel was avoiding your clit to hold you off for as long as he could.

The feeling of you moaning around Sam’s cock had him bucking his hips, causing him to hit the back of your throat.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N.” he moaned as you sucked harder. You let him start fucking your face as Castiel was finally giving into your body’s trembling and began sucking on your clit. You came quickly as Sam pulled back so that he wouldn’t come yet. Your orgasm washed over your body and your hands flew to Castiel’s hair and pulled his face into you even more. You grinded into his mouth as he rode you through your high, only pulling away once you were finished. He stood up and pulled his boxers down as you looked up at Sam, who’s eyes were completely lust blown. Castiel came up and kissed you, the taste of your juices on this tongue causing you to moan into his mouth.

Castiel backed away slightly and pulled you up, turning you around to that you were on your hands and knees. Sam moved behind you and grabbed onto one of your hips as Castiel came up in front of you. You smiled as your face came just inches from Cas’ cock. It was just how you’d imagined it. Thick and long, though not quite as long as Sam’s, and a slight upward curve. You leaned forward and licked the drop of salty precum up off the tip and then allowed him to slide into your mouth, his head falling back as he gripped onto your hair.

Sam teasingly rubbed his cock up and down your wet folds. You moaned loudly around Castiel’s cock as Sam slowly slid into you. Sam gripped tightly onto both of your hips and began pounding into you, the movement setting a steady pace for you sucking on Cas’ cock. The room was filled with moans and grunts as you all were enjoying yourselves. You hadn’t realized your eyes were closed until both Sam and Cas had pulled out of you after only a couple of minutes.

You looked back at Sam and realized him and Cas must’ve been communicating somehow, because the next thing you know, you’re being brought up into Sam’s lap and lowered down onto him. Your head fell back and you looked at Castiel, who was stroking himself as he watched you move up and down on Sam’s cock. You felt Sam’s arm reach around you and gather any wetness he could with his fingers before moving them to your ass, rubbing at your other entrance with one finger.

“Fuck, Saammm-” you moaned as he pushed a single finger into you while you rode him. Your head fell back again, this time falling on Castiel’s chest as he came up behind you. Cas’ hands grabbed onto your waist and trailed their way to your breasts, leaving goosebumps behind. You moaned even louder when he twisted your nipples with his fingers every so teasingly.

Somehow, either by his grace, or maybe he’d went into your bag to get your lube whenever you were wrapped up in Sam, but Sam had moved his finger, allowing Cas to slide smoothly into your ass. You cried out as both of the well endowed men fucked into you.

“Y/N, you’re so t _igh-fuck_ ” Castiel groaned. You reached around with one arm and held onto Cas as both him and Sam found a steady pace.

“It has been awhile,” you somehow managed to get out. Your head fell back and Cas grabbed your face and brought you up to kiss him as Sam brought his hand down to rub harsh circles on your clit.

You began to writhe and lost the ability to hold yourself up as you felt another orgasm building up. Cas gripped you tightly around your waist to help you stay up as you leaned forward to kiss Sam. Only a few thrusts later you were coming hard around both men’s cocks. You screamed as your orgasm completely took over you. Cas pulled out of you before it was over and let you fall onto your back. You caught your breath for a moment as Sam pulled out next.

Castiel came over to kiss you and get on top of you.

“I don’t know if I can agai-” you started to say, Cas cutting you off with a low growl making you forget what you’d just said- “-Fuck Cas, _fuck me please_ , Sam..come here.” you breathed out.

Once again Cas was between your legs, only this time he was sliding his cock into your overly sensitive pussy. You had Sam come up to you and put his cock back in your mouth as Cas pounded into your harder than Sam did. You wanted them both to come. They’d been working so hard to pleasure you and you wanted nothing more for them to both reach their sweet release. You sucked on Sam’s cock harder and harder, gripping tightly onto what wouldn’t fit in your mouth. You allowed him to hit the back of your throat as you moaned from Cas fucking into you at an alarmingly fast, but pleasurable pace.

“ _Ohhh_ , fuck.” Sam moaned as his cock twitched inside you, his hot cum spilling out into your mouth and running down your throat, you swallowed every last drop before letting go, and turning your attention to Cas. Sam laid down next to you and ran a hand over your breasts as you cried out.

“Cas yes, _h-harder pleaasee!_ ” you weren’t sure if he could actually fuck you any harder but sure enough, he did, must’ve been something to do with the fact of him being an angel. You suspected the use of his grace. Sam’s hand slid down and rubbed your clit as Cas’ thrusts faltered as he came hard inside you, calling out your name, your body giving into another orgasm as Cas collapsed on top of you. You didn’t know if you’d ever seen Castiel so worn out aside from when he was hurt, but right now it was hot. He rolled off of you, the three of you laying there on your backs.

You looked between the two of them, wondering what the hell you just did; and wondering if this would totally ruin any type of friendship the three of you had.

“So, what’s this mean?” you asked them as your hands moved down to your sides, reaching for theirs.

“It’s up to you-” Sam started- “I think it’s pretty clear we both have feelings for you.”

You looked at Sam, noticing the bit of sadness in his eyes. You sat up, looking around for some clothes. You found a t-shirt and slid it on along with a clean pair of panties. Both Sam and Cas got dressed as you reached for the bottle of whiskey that was in your bag. You grabbed some dixie cups from the bathroom and poured a drink for all three of you.

“Just..give me some time.” you said, you chose your words wisely.

“Take all the time you need, Y/N.” Castiel came over by you and placed a hand on your shoulder. You offered him a drink, he took the small cup from you and disappeared. Just like that. You handed Sam a cup as well.

“You want me to go too?” Sam asked you.

You shook your head as you held the cup to your lips, “Stay, please.”

You weren’t entirely sure who you wanted to be with. Hell, you weren’t even sure if you had feelings for either of them. But right now, you had Sam, and you had whiskey. All you could do was go to bed, and pray to Chuck that Dean didn’t hear any of what just happened.


End file.
